themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"We Save, Help, Defend Creatures And Protect The Veil!" Manny is the Leader of the Kaijudo Dragons and as even also He was very actful to other members and by that time his Father was Darkness and his Mother was Light and even as also Manny battles alongside with his pet creature Beracules and even also Manny have of alot of common but also He's was the Kaijudo School's favorite top students in the entrie school and also Manny duels his opponents in by playing cards with his Light and Fire deck and but no other of his opponents can't defeat him in cards game of Kaijudo to deal with his enemies that He faced in combat He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class and also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that Manny did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds but also by that time Manny will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the best Kaijudo Master in the whole entire Veil Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Alfonso-Garcia Nicknames: Manny, Manny Dragon City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light /???/Fire /??? Race: Human/???/Celestial Dragon Clans: Light /??? Secondary Clans: Fire /??? Family Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Sif Garcia ( Daughter ) Yu Garcia ( Daughter ) Thor Garcia ( Son ) Loki Garcia ( Son ) Maximum Darkbanner-Garcia ( Son ) Anna Garcia ( Daughter ) Alpha Garcia ( Son ) Beracules Garcia ( Pet ) ??? ??? ??? Personally Creature Riki, Thunder God Locust King, Number 3 Unit Five Star, Spirit of Luck Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God Aerosguin the Aerocrafter Honors Ark Knight, Number 101 Unit Serial Killer, Number C 15 Unit Hikari, Light Fotune Fairy Slifer, Sky Dragon of Osiris Giga-Brilliant, Number 20 Unit Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting Wonder Pink, Queen of Rage Jarbala Keeper Gallypay the Demonic Blade Draggluong Ethereal, Number 46 Unit Force Focus, Number 25 Unit Rose Dragon Flame-Vent Diver Lady Light, Light Fortune Supernova Mars Disaster Crimson Shadow Ninja, Number 12 Unit Melcap, the Mutant Explorer Joan of Arc, Goddess of Ruin Fuzzy Fizz Shoegazer, Bright Deity Firecyber Sunhell, Number 100 Unit Saracon, Storm Dynamo Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God Utopia Roots, Number 39 Unit Vinogoat, Protection Spirit Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God Armored Blaster Valdios Una Arana, Neptune Spirit Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits Deadfall the Storm Faller Gonta, the Warrior Savage Mervamon, Honey Land Amazon Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" Algros Crusos, Super Divine Dragon Untouchable, Temporal Hero Rieille, the Oracle Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device Fullmetal Lemon Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Rumblesaur Q Piara Heart Crusader Engine Starseed Squadron Dawnflower Quartz Truename Nuts Spaghettino Vanilla Giant Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege ( for the Light Shard only ) Infernus the Immolator ( for the Fire Shard only ) Ultimate Galaxy Universe Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God Voyager, the Paladin Great Hercules, Giant Insect Elevan the Seeker Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner Odin the Father of Aesir Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God Mustang, Royal Destroyer Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor Volcanic Zaurus Strokes, Explosive Right God Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon Sunspout Quartz Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Golden Wing Striker Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon Black Feather, Shadow of Rage Kiramaru, Great Miracle Kronax the Brutal Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Mamocannon, Saint Mecha Rothus, the Traveler Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter Magmadragon Balga Geyser Javier Nature Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King White TENMTH Kaiser Red ABYTHEN Kaiser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation Armored Warrior Quelos Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Wacon, Vizier of Arms Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Binge-Eating Giant Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Necrodragon Daft Head Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Demotory the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Victorious Meteor Kaiser Victorious Pudding Pudding Victorious Gaial Kaiser Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Deck Manny uses Light and Fire civilizations deck. and also his deck was called Celestial Blaze. *Sasha the Observer *Jetflame Bodyguard x4 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Starwing x3 *Helios Rings x4 *Lars, Virtuous Imager x2 *Spire Zealot *Cindermoss Quartz *Zone Defense *Mark of Eternal Haven *Keeper of Laws x2 *Smolderhorn *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Metal Max x2 *Beliqua the Ascender *Badlands Lizard *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field x2 *Cliffcutter x3 *Crusader Engine *Shimmerwing x2 *Scaled Impaler *Kaboom! *Memory Keeper x3 *Paladio, Patrol Leader *Halo Hawk x4 *Om Nom Nom *Flame Spinner x4 *Vorg x3 *Sword Horned x2 *Pyro Trooper x2 *Spire Puppet *Regroup *Kenina x2 *Gemini Dragon *Little Hissy *Blade Barrier *Rain-Cloud Kraken x2 *Blade-Rush Wyvern x2 *Stonesaur x2 *Orion, Radiant Fury *Blade Seer x2 *Sunspout Quartz *Blastforge Bruiser *Hyperspeed Dragon *Astinos, the Cloud Knight *Rock Bite x2 *Jump Jets x3 *Bagash x3 *Spellbane Dragon *Drill Storm x5 *Redscale Drakon *Thunder Reaper x3 *Assault Dragon *Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion *Drakon Warchief x3 *Piercing Judgment *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x3 *Hammer Fist x3 *Photon Squad x4 *Blaze Belcher *Blastforge Dragon *Halon, Paragon of Light x4 *Blastforge Captain x2 *Toolbot x5 *Ra-vu the Stormbringer *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x5 *Current Charger *Storm Seeker x2 *Covering Fire x2 *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *Weaponized Razorcat x3 *Dawnflower Quartz x3 *Mark of Infernus *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath x2 *Starforge Quartz x2 *Keeper of Clouds x3 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Citadel Steward x3 *Sunshock x2 *Chaotic Skyterror x6 *Magris the Magnetizer *Dorado, Golden Dragon *Aqua Strider x3 *Lux x2 *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous x2 *Kenina the Igniter *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x3 *Cloudwalker Drone x4 *Orbital Observer x3 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x4 *Jet-Thrust Darter x4 *Arachnopod x3 *Simian Trooper Grash *Humonculon the Blaster *Dragilde the Swiftest x2 *Legionnaire Lizard *Chasm Entangler x5 *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Starlight Strategist *Fullmetal Lemon *Twilight Commander *Lotus Warrior *Herald of Infernus x2 *Canyon Skimmer x5 *Wave Lancer *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x4 *Shock Sentinel *Gorim the Striker x2 In episode "Master of the Five Civilizations" Manny added Water, Darkness, and Nature civilizations cards to his Celestial Blaze deck. In episode "Rise of the Number Hunters" Manny added the Number cards to his deck in order to restore Kaijudoa and Lhikan's youth memroies in the Number Temple from with the help of Professor Hades Deathson. In episode "The Cards of the Shoguns" Manny added the Light and Fire Shoguns cards but that was after He duel Lex in Kaijudo battle also by that the Darkness Army will help him and his gang defeat the Archfiend Empires from taking the Veil and even also They made the treaty with the Kaijudo Dragons and have Darkness Army worked under their side to defend the world from the Archfiend Army from taking over Earth Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Manny duels Devack Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Fire spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Hyperspatial Storm Hole - Manny's Fire spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Power of Our Friendship! - Manny's Light, Water and Nature spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Absolute Darkness - Manny's Darkness spell Manny's Evolution Forms Orion Manny, Radiant Fury Gaial Ore Manny, Master of Five Civilizations Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Master Yangchen Mera Jinlong Ken Master Roku Pumyra Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Kaijudo Dragons Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Kaijudo and Shogun Dragons Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Eternal Haven Students Category:Male Characters Category:Ranked Students Category:Monarch Conjurer Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters